Vol.7 "Ra*bits" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.7 Ra*bits is the third single released by Ra*bits. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Milky Starry Charm' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Katsutoshi Kitagawa (北川勝利) - Arrangement: Katsutoshi Kitagawa (北川勝利) & acane_madder #'Dream Collection' - Lyrics / Composition: Kaneko Mayumi (金子麻友美) - Arrangement: Kushita Mine (久下真音) #'Milky Starry Charm' (Karaoke ver.) #'Dream Collection' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Nazuna Hajime Tomoya Mitsuru Milky Starry Charm= Milky Starry Charm - Kanji= おまじないかけるように メロディーの橋を架けよう どんな気持ち？ 大好きな人に なずな & 光 & 創: 触れたとき 「嬉しいよね！」 胸がキュってして トクントクンってね… なずな & 光 & 友也: 鳴るよ 「みんなも、そうだよね」 一年に一度、 この夜だけしか なずな & 友也 & 創: 巡り会えない 「お星様…」 今はちょっとだけ なずな & 光 & 創: 気持ちがわかるよ… はやく逢いたい！ なずな & 創: 満月の 光 & 友也: ステージで 飛び跳ねるウサギみたいなんだ なずな & 創: 僕の 光 & 友也: このハートが ぴょんぴょんってね！ ドキドキがきらめいて… 星になるんだよ、きっとね 光 & 友也: 恋してる人の なずな & 創: 数だけ集まって、 天の川になるんだって その想い届くように、願いを込めてSing a song 光 & 友也: メロディーの橋を なずな & 創: 架けよう…鳥のように メッセージ羽ばたかせ 空が曇ったら 不安になるのと 光 & 友也 & 創: おなじだよ 「…心配なんだ」 みんな思ってる、 晴れてほしいってね… なずな & 友也 & 創: だから 「笑ってよ、おねがい！」 一年に一度、 この夜だけしか なずな & 光 & 友也: 巡り会えない 「七夕の夜…」 星の物語、 光 & 友也 & 創: 重ね合わせたい… We want to shine like stars 光 & 友也: 満月の なずな & 創: ステージの カーテンにかくれておまじない 光 & 友也: ぜったい なずな & 創: うまくいく ねぇ、待ってて！ ドキドキの理由はね、 最初のステップを一緒に なずな & 創: 踏みだして気づいた… 光 & 友也: 小さな勇気が、 愛にきっとなるんだって この気持ち届くかな？　願いを込めてSing a song なずな & 創: もっと思いきって 光 & 友也: 全力で、一番高く 跳ぶから…見つけてね なずな & 創: キラキラの川を 光 & 友也: 渡って いくよ！ その想い、届くように… 「今はまだ、 届かなくっても…」 この気持ち届くかな…？ 「いつかはね… 届く！」 ドキドキがきらめいて… 星になるんだよ、きっとね なずな & 創: 恋してる人の 光 & 友也: 数だけ集まって、 天の川になるんだって その想い届くように、願いを込めてSing a song 光 & 友也: メロディーの橋を なずな & 創: 架けよう… 素敵に出会うためのおまじない 待っててね！ - English= Just like casting a magic charm Let's build a bridge of melodies How do you feel When you touch The person you like? "You feel happy, right!" Your chest squeezes tight And pounds With a "thump, thump" "Everyone feels it, don't they?" We can only meet Once every year On this night "Oh, stars..." I think I understand that feeling Just a little I want to see you right now! On the full moon's Stage Just like a jumping rabbit This heart Of mine Keeps hopping! Our pounding hearts are dazzling... We'll surely become stars People in love Will gather again and again To become the Milky Way In order for these feelings to reach you, We'll sing a song filled with wishes Let's build a bridge Of melodies... Just like a bird Our message will take flight When the sky fills with clouds It's the same As feeling uneasy "...I'm worried." But everyone is hoping For it to become sunny So "Please smile!" We can only meet Once every year On this night "The night of Tanabata..." Hoping to overlap This tale of the stars We want to shine like stars. On the full moon's Stage I'll hide behind the curtains and cast a spell For things to definitely Go well, So wait for it! The reason my heart is pounding Is because I realized That we took that first step together With a little courage, I'm sure it'll become love Will this feeling reach you? We'll Sing a song filled with wishes Because with all of our power We'll jump more boldly From the highest place... So come find us Let's Cross over This glittering river! In order for this feeling to reach you "Even if it hasn't Gotten there yet..." Will this feeling reach you...? "Someday... It'll reach you!" Our pounding hearts are dazzling... We'll surely become stars People in love Will gather again and again To become the Milky Way In order for these feelings to reach you, We'll sing a song filled with wishes Let's build a bridge Of melodies... And wait for The magic spell for a wonderful meeting! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keru } }} |-| Dream Collection= Dream Collection - Kanji= 晴れ渡る青空　どこまでも続いてる 走ってくる足音　聞こえてきたよ 柔らかな紅茶の　香りに包まれて 今日もお揃いのステップ♪ キラキラに光る　夢とこの歌を 世界中に届けよう！ 始めの頃はまだ 真っ白だったけど 今はカラフルな　コレクション 弾けるキミの笑顔が　大好きだよ！ なずな&友也: 全身全霊で 光&創: (全身全霊で) なずな&友也: 伝えるんだ 成長中の僕らは　止まれないよ！ 光&創: 転んで　ぶつかって なずな&友也: (転んで　ぶつかって) 光&創: また 大きくなる 大事な　仲間が　すぐそばに　いるから 光&友也: この手を なずな&創: つないで みんなで歩いていこう！ 新しいお花が　そっと風に揺れてる 小さな幸せを　探しに行こうよ！ 当たり前の日々は　こんなに愛しいんだ 自分らしく笑って過ごそう すこし背を伸ばせば　知らない景色も たくさん見つけられるでしょ？ 変わらないままでは 辿り着けなかった 光&友也: 次の明日へと なずな&創: ジャンプしよう！ (せ～のっ！！！！) 飛び跳ねるこのハートを　受け取ってね！ 友也&創: 歌声　響かせよう なずな&光: (歌声　響かせよう) 友也&創: キミのもとへ キミがくれた優しさを　忘れないよ なずな&光: 全てを乗り越えて 友也&創: (全てを乗り越えて) なずな&光: 今 一緒にいたい！ 悩みも　嬉しさも　みんなで　分け合って 光&創: 温かい なずな&友也: 居場所で もっともっと輝こう！ なずな&光: 積み重ねた過去と 友也&創: 築きあげた未来 ぎゅっと 友也&創: 大切に 抱きしめて たくさんの夢　集めて　叶えながら 笑顔を　幸せを　作り出そう！ 何があっても僕らは　仲間だって 絶対　揺らがない　その言葉　胸に 同じ 歩幅で これからも 進もう！ この手を　つないで　いつまでも歌っていこう！ - English= The blue sky clears up, it continues endlessly I can hear the sound of running footsteps The gentle scent of tea wraps around us Our steps match again today This sparkling dream and this song Will reach throughout the whole world! In the beginning it was completely white But now it’s a colorful collection I love your bursting smile! I’ll convey it with my body and soul We’re growing and can’t be stopped We’re stumbling and falling over again Growing bigger I’m right next to my precious friends Let’s hold hands Everyone will walk together The newly bloomed flowers sway gently in the wind Let’s go look for a small happiness I love the many ordinary days like this I feel like I can laugh like myself If we reach a little further, we’ll see many sceneries we’ve never known If we had stayed as we were we never would have made it here Let’s jump into tomorrow (One, Two!) I received this hopping heart Our singing voices will resound towards you I won’t forget the kindness you gave me Let’s climb over everything Now I want to be together with you! Our troubles and our affection, let’s share them with everyone This warm place of belonging Is shining more and more The piled up past and the future that’s being built up I’ll hold them dearly Many dreams are gathering as our wishes come true Let’s create smiles and happiness No matter what happens, we’re still friends They can’t be shaken, the words in my heart Let’s continue forward at the same pace Let’s hold hands and sing forever ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Please } }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.07 Ra*bits 試聴動画 Ra*bits Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__